All or nothing
by Bitter-old-witch
Summary: "Smalls, you know what to do" Blaine's large bodyguard approached the blonde man. "What is the meaning of this?" The man asked angrily. "You really should have asked for the gold" Blaine replied. He walked away. This 'Frank' was test number 21 and the man failed like the others. So compliant, it disgusted him.
1. Chapter 1

This story was based on the song "No Mediocre" by T.I.

Contains, sex, prostitution, emotional abuse, manipulation, infidelity and much more.

This is a sample and based on the performance I will complete it.

Chapter 1

It wasn't like Blaine did not like this. The dates, the sex, and the attention. It was that he often felt bored after a while.

Everyone was just so mediocre. The men he had dated previously, all of them wanted to please him, and no one was pushing him to be the best. They all eventually settled for mediocrity. "I am sorry I could not get the limited edition gold sports car you wanted. I know it's not the same but here-"

"Blaine you did your best" The main stood across him with a small smile as he took the car keys from Blaine's hands. "So what if you can't get the gold color" Blaine could. He had it waiting. He wanted someone to spoil — someone who settled for nothing but the best. Being number 199th is not the same as being number 1. He fought and clawed his way to the Forbes list and bearly broke 200. Since his father passed away in 2013, he had been stagnant. Making no major leaps or improvements. He needed the pushback. He needed it so badly. Blaine frowned at the happy smile on the man across him's face.

"You don't mind? This car is a cheaper brand. This car may not be what you wanted, but I would like to give you this car " Blaine said.

"Its fine Blaine, whatever you give me. It's the thought that counts. You are the perfect guy."

"Right" Blaine turned away from from the blonde man. Blaine was not perfect. He stared up at the moon for a moment "Smalls, you know what to do" Blaine's large bodyguard approached the blonde man. He grabbed the keys and gave it back to Blaine.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked angrily.

"You really should have asked for the gold" Blaine replied. He walked away. This 'Frank' was test number 21 and the man failed like the others. So compliant, it disgusted him. He dated only gold diggers — the more extravagant the life they wanted, the better to him. He wanted to feel inadequate; he needed to feel like he needed more.

XXX

Kurt frowned when he stared at the TV. They called him many names and the best was porcelain. He met rich men, married them and took a lot of their funds before disappearing. So far he had done three jobs. It had taken him five years, but he was happy. He lived a good life. His parents did too. However, having more was never a bad thing. On the screen was a man with curly dark hair wearing a suit. He had triangular brows, and Kurt had to admit looked pretty good.

"Mr. Anderson, sources tell us you dumped Mr. Jose yesterday and took back the brand new car you supposedly gave him" The presenter who wore a button up shirt said as he moved the mic to Mr. Anderson.

"Who?" Mr. Anderson was either a great actor, or he had forgotten his boyfriend of 7 months. He seemed very confused.

"The man you used to come to parties with." The presenter frowned.

"Must not have been very rememberable for me to forget him so easily?" The curly haired man said. "I need someone who can keep up with me."

Kurt smiled to himself. Well if he was free, he would be Kurt's next target. Porcelain Anderson did not sound too bad to him.

Kurt looked up from the TV wondering what his dad would do if he knew what Kurt did for a living. Burt had been unable to work since his heart attack. Kurt got by selling his body to pay for his dad's med bills he lied he had a real job. Like anyone in that cow town would hire him. He became an escort and now he was comfortable. So comfortable could decide not to work for 7 years and still be good.

Kurt looked back to the television. Sebastian Smythe was on the screen. The elusive bastard had been on Kurt's bucket list since day one. He wanted to take everything Smythe had. Blaine was no longer his target.

Still, he wanted more. He had not been caught yet. Why stop now? His eyes landed on the invitation on top of his table, Noah always had a cut on anything he made. He got Kurt into the exclusive parties and help him acquire dirt on his targets.

It was a black tie event and from what he knew. Smythe liked the bitchy type. The 50th richest man in the world would soon have to share all that cash with Kurt.

"Hey" a deep voice whispered close to Kurt's ear. He jumped and clutched at his chest in fear. Laughter followed after. A tan man stood before Kurt in ripped jeans.

"Fucking hell Puck! How did you even get in here?!"

"Who knows"

"Smythe right?" Puck had a brown folder in his hand and threw it on the table. "Remember 25 percent of the payout."

"Like I would forget."

"Your new name and ID card are in there. How does Kurt-"

"Why would you use my first name?"

"There are so many Kurts that they will never know. Kurt Smith." Puck smirked. He took a seat beside Kurt n the white leather couch. "What? No special thank you?"

"No." Kurt stood up taking the file with him as he walked to his bedroom to change into his pajamas. Kurt shut the white sliding doors and frowned. He was not doing that emotional roller coaster again. Every time he fucked Puck, he died inside. The asshole would be back fucking anything with legs by the next day.

"I don't need you fucking loose ass hole anyway" Puck growled. Kurt heard the door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt smiled as he stepped into the gala. He scanned the people and made a mental note of all the notable people there. After talking to random people and mingling for an hour it was time to make his move.

His eyes landed on Sebastian who stood beside Jerry Star one of the richest men in the world. The man was giggling like a bafoon at a joke Sebastian had most likely told.

God taking that asshole's money would feel great. Sebastian was a serial playboy but Kurt had studied Sebastian intensively and found a pattern to what he liked.

Kurt tried to navigate slowly through the crowd of well dressed celebrities and business men. He held unto an empty glass of cup in his hand. He was going to chat with Sebastian till he offered to fill Kurt's glass.

"Hello beautiful" Kurt paused turning to the dark haired man with honey coloured eyes that stood across him. Blaine Anderson, the guy was his back up plan if he could not get to Sebastian. Meeting him first was a stroke of badluck.

"Hello" Kurt smiled back watching Sebastian mingle with people from the corner of his blue eyes.

"Your glass seems to be empty, I can fill your glass for you." Blaine Anderson was cute. He had black curly hair that was gelled back today and the biggest honey colored eyes Kurt had ever seen.

"Well aren't you the sweetest" Kurt gave a fake smile. "Why don't you get me a refill?" Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment as if he was reading Kurt's mind.

"Something tells me you won't be here when I get back" Blaine gave a laugh. "Sebastian is not right for you but sure. Go take your shot"

"How do you know-" Kurt asked taking an unsure step back.

"You have been staring at him non-stop through our conversation." Blaine said. "I did not catch your name"

"Smith. Kurt Smith" Kurt whispered trying to will away the red colour that formed in his cheeks.

"If you want I can introduce you" Blaine said.

"Introduce me to whom?" Kurt asked. Blaine was analyzing him. He stared intensively at Kurt for a moment. Blaine was giving Kurt an Ultimatum keep talking to him or meet Sebastian.

"You know who?" Blaine replied.

"Blaine riddle me this." Kurt began. "Why should I stand here talking to you when I can be over there?"

"I mean I am already talking to you-" Blaine began.

"And your point is?" Kurt asked. He was going to try his luck with sebastian.

"The point is-" Blaine began but paused. "I can take you to Martian tomorrow "

"Sebastian will no doubt be able to take me to the ocean waves" Kurt commented. Blaine looked shocked. Kurt turned and started to move towards Sebastian when a hand grabbed his arm. Kurt turned to see Blaine holding him.

"I'll take you there" Blaine said. Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment. "I am Blaine Anderson. It is nice to meet you"

"Let go of me you Neanderthal." Kurt snapped as he attempted to shrug off Blaine's hand. "This suit is custom made"

"I can take you somewhere even better" Kurt paused. He turned to Blaine with curious eyes.

"Have you ever been to the evil eye?" Blaine asked. Kurt froze, he had never been to the evil eye, that place was so exclusive not even money could get you in it was all connections.

"You have the connections I assume?" Kurt asked when Blaine let go of his arm.

"Yes, I do." Blaine said confidently.

"Okay Blaine, you have my attention" Kurt smiled politely. "I believe you were getting me a drink". Blaine stared at the glass flute Kurt presented him with a slight frown on his face. "I won't leave this spot" Kurt assured him.

"Okay" Blaine took the flute then headed to the drink stand. Kurt stared at Blaine, Blaine had to have been the easiest guy he had ever gotten. Kurt made 0 effort and here the sap was taking him to the most exclusive restaurant in America. Kurt smiled brightly to himself getting Blaine to fall for him would be as easy as anything.

Blaine was back with two flutes. He pushed the glass in his right hand towards Kurt. Kurt reached for and took the one on the left. "So Blaine what do you do?"

"I am a business man" Blaine commented.

"Oh?" Kurt smiled. "What type of business do you do Mr. Anderson. "

"Please call me Baby, I insists." Blaine winked. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walk away at the lame line.

"I rather just call you Mr. Anderson but thanks." Kurt smiled slightly as he took a sip of his champaign.

"At the very least call me Blaine. I mean I am going to be between your legs very soon. There is hardly a need to be formal." Blaine said.

"I highly doubt you will be getting between my legs any time soon" Kurt smiled at him.

"A fella has to try his luck" Blaine shrugged his shoulder.

"What made you notice me Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed slightly. "Your eyes are quite unique. Almost unforgettable."

"Right blue eyes are actually quite rare" Kurt commented sarcastically. Blaine smiled before slipping his hand into Kurts hands and lacing their fingers togther. Kurt wanted Blaine to respect his personal space. He did not like PDA.

"Why don't we go to the dining so we can talk a bit more?" Blaine smirked.

"We are not fucking" Kurt reminded. Kurt was not frightened he was sure if it came down to it the 10 years of self defense classes would do him aome good.

"I know that" Blaine smiled. "I actually just want to talk to you Kurt 'Smith' " The way Blaine said his name made Kurt wary.

"Okay." Kurt let Blaine lead him to the dining room. It was just two of them there. The silence made Kurt uncomfortable.

"Here is my proposition" Blaine said. "I want sex, I want to date you and I want you as you are"

"I am not a prostitute" Kurt responded. The truth was he was not a prostitute anymore.

"I know who you really are porcelain. It is almost impossible to find you." Blaine smiled. "How many men have you destroyed? Did they fall for you? Did they beg when you left?" Blaine asked.

"I do not knlw what you are talking about." Kurt snapped as he stood from his chair ready to leave. Blaine stayed seated with a smile on his face.

"You are not leaving Porcelain" Blaine's eyes became serious. "I am a big fan of your work"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "You have me mistaken."

Blaine put his hand in his jacket. Kurt fear Blaine had a gun but it was in fact two pictures. He threw it on the table. One was of Puck tied to a chair severely injured and the other was of Kurt's apartment.

"You see I have been looking for you all my life"


End file.
